Chainsaw Carnies
Chainsaw Carnies was an unofficial scarezone that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in Springfield U.S.A. Description Spotted spreading mayhem and mischief within the Simpsons area of Universal Studios Florida, these fiends festooned in carnival clothing are welcome return to Halloween Horror Nights. Scareactors * Ringmistress Carey * Simon the Clown * Zoey the Clown Girl * Wheelchaired Clown * Snake Lady * Jolene the Clown Girl * Mia the Clown Girl * The Strongman * Cowboy Clown * The Bearded Lady * Fez Hat Clown * Tommy the Clown * Rick the Clown * Nathan the Clown * Aoron the Clown * Joseph the Clown * Jasmine the Clown Girl * Lori the Clown Girl * Barker Clown * Erick the Clown Pictures Ringmistress Close Up.png File:Chainsaw Carnie (Ringmistress).png File:Chainsaw Carnie 1.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 2.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 3.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 4.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 5.jpg File:Chainsaw Carnie 6.jpg File:Chainsaw Carnie 7.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 8.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 9.jpg File:Chainsaw Carnie 10.jpg File:Chainsaw Carnie 11.jpg File:Chainsaw Carnie 12.jpg File:Chainsaw Carnie 13.jpg File:Chainsaw Carnie 14.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 15.png|Snake Woman. File:Chainsaw Carnie 16.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 17.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 18.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 19.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 20.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 21.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 22.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 23.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 24.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 25.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 26.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 27.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 28.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 29.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 30.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 31.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 32.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 33.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 34.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 35.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 36.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 37.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 38.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 39.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 40.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 41.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 42.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 43.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 44.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 45.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 46.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 47.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 48.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 49.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 50.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 51.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 52.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 53.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 54.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 55.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 56.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 57.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 58.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 59.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 60.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 61.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 62.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 63.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 64.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 65.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 66.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 67.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 68.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 69.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 70.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 71.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 72.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 73.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 74.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 75.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 76.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 77.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 78.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 79.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 80.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 81.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 82.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 83.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 84.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 85.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 86.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 87.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 88.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 89.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 90.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 91.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 92.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 93.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 94.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 95.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 96.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 97.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 98.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 99.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 100.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 101.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 102.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 103.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 104.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 105.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 106.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 107.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 108.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr. File:Chainsaw Carnie 109.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr. File:Chainsaw Carnie 110.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr. File:Chainsaw Carnie 111.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr. File:Chainsaw Carnie 112.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr. File:Chainsaw Carnie 113.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr. File:Chainsaw Carnie 114.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr. File:Chainsaw Carnie 115.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr. File:Chainsaw Carnie 116.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 117.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 118.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 119.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 120.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 121.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 122.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 123.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 124.png File:Chainsaw Carnie 125.png Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Roaming Hoarde (Chainsaw Scarezone) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones